Nowadays, in many countries, there are people developing technology based on SMC modules, boards and profiles. Their main objective is to transfer, to the final product (the constructed module), the intrinsic capacities of the mentioned composite to a great range of uses, not only housing, as can be observed in the document WO2011123914A1 (“MODULAR WATER TANK MOUNTED WITH SMC PLATES”—D.P. Oct. 13, 2011). This document refers to a reservoir for water and other similar fluids, which has the distinct characteristic of being built with SMC boards. These boards, if properly bolted to each other, through their perimeters, create a specific shape of a reservoir of great capacity for fluid storage. This creates a modular reservoir that can be assembled in hard to reach places. One can conclude that this project was carried out especially for the construction of tanks with snap-fit cutouts and adhesive tape at the joining of the edges.
Likewise, we mention the American document U.S. Pat. No. 5,875,599 (A)—(“MODULAR INSULATION PANELS AND INSULATED STRUCTURES”—IPC: E0461/80—D.P: Mar. 3, 1999), which refer to the improvement of thermal insulation panels, a modular system that includes the use of SMC boards for the development of specific isothermal modular chambers.
Finally, we mention the original document GB2491415 (“A MODULAR BUILDING”—IPC: E0461/00—D.P: Dec. 5, 2012), which, in the state of the art, is the only SMC construction system dedicated to the construction of housing modules. The present utility model has the purpose of facing the practical limitations of the original model.